Midnight Meeting
by BooksAreLove
Summary: Isabelle meets up with Meliorn in the middle of the night for some special time. One shot.


**Author's Note:** This is my first try writing fic. I plan to write more, but I don't think they'll all be quite like this one! I thought it would be interesting to take a peek at an encounter with Isabelle and her faerie lover. Thanks so much to Marcy for running beta and encouraging me to write. I'm not the fabulous Cassandra Clare and do not own these characters. I just took them for a little spin.

**Midnight Meeting**

Isabelle pulled her black trench coat tighter to keep out the chill in the moist night air. She really wished she had chosen different shoes; knee high stiletto boots were _not_ made for walking in soggy grass. What was waiting for her at the end of this walk better be well worth the effort! It wasn't that she disliked effort, or work even. She was a Shadowhunter, for the Angel's sake. Making it through a day without being killed by a demon was an effort. It was being asked to leave the warm, dry Institute after she was already in her jammies that irked her. She usually wouldn't even answer her phone after ten o'clock on policy, something about playing hard to get. But for Meliorn, there wasn't much she wouldn't do.

It had been over a month since Isabelle had last heard from Meliorn. Not that it mattered; she hadn't been holding her breath or anything. His best attributes were less than cerebral. For her, he was wonderful to look at and a warm body to curl up against. Isabelle didn't want serious right now. That would mean having to have someone's best interest at heart besides her own. She wasn't uncaring, just a little selfish still.

She had picked her clothes very carefully, each item selected to entice one particular emotion: desire. The long black skirt might as well have not even been there with that slit that only stopped less than six inches from the waist. That combined with the boots, black lace bra, and sheer red camisole should have Meliorn right where she wanted him. But _damn_ was it _cold_. He _better_ have a really warm blanket.

As Isabelle came to the top of the hill, her breath caught in her throat as she saw him waiting for her. _Every time_. She paused almost imperceptibly to compose herself, knowing he would notice, pretending it didn't matter. It was, after all, a purely physical reaction. He was laying on plush blanket the color of the night sky above them. Meliorn was lounging on pillows larger than Isabelle herself, his body absent of the armor he usually wore, his creamy skin glistening in the moonlight. His flowing pants were the same color as his dark hair and rested just below his hips. She also saw a bottle of wine, so beautifully crafted goblets, and a bowl of fruit. The entire scene was set up inside a shimmering dome, which Isabelle knew was a glamour to hide them from mortal eyes.

Isabelle mentally blessed Meliorn the moment she stepped into the warmth of the spell. He never let her down. As she walked toward him, Isabelle reached behind her, using the motion to take off her coat and stretch, giving Meliorn the opportunity to take in her long body. She let the coat to slide slowly from her shoulders, pausing to remove it fully and allowing a long, booted leg to slide through the slit in her skirt. She saw Meliorn take in a breath as new parts of her became visible from underneath the coat and knew her strip tease was having the desired effect of the fey.

She continued moving towards Meliorn, dropping to her knees as she reached the edge of the blanket, finishing in a slow crawl that ended with meeting lips. His were warm and soft with a hint of insistency behind them indicating his desire for her. He reached up and cupped her face with one perfectly soft hand, running his thumb along her jaw, and leaving a tingling trail behind his touch. They parted and Isabelle looked into eyes so green they always made her think of springtime. He smiled and cocked one eyebrow, as if issuing a dare. She responded with a dare of her own. As she crawled closer, Meliorn rolled from lounging on his side to lying on his back. In her final move, Isabelle lifted one leg over Meliorn's body so that she was straddling him. She placed her hands flat on his tight stomach and slowly slid them up his body. She placed one hand on either side of Meliorn's head and leaned down for a kiss.

Her lips were gentle and full on his. She gently took his lower lip in hers and sucked ever so slightly. Isabelle heard his breath catch and smirked with satisfaction. She sat back up and gave him a moment to take in her body. Out of the corner of her eye, Isabelle saw his hand flick almost imperceptibly and then felt her long black hair cascade down, freed of its elastic. Meliorn's hand were then on her knees. Her left leg was exposed and the fey's hand slid up her smooth thigh, leaving a sizzling trail in its wake. As his hand neared her hip, he shifted its track so his thumb was now sliding up her inner thigh, coming dangerously close to her center. The sensation was torturous. When he reached the waist of her skirt, Meliorn flicked his wrist and the cloth fell away, leaving her exposed. His hips gave a gentle buck as he took in her lace black thong. The increase in pressure made Isabelle shiver; she could feel his desire growing beneath her.

Meliorn's hands moved to the hem of her camisole where Isabelle stopped him with a shake of her head. It wasn't his turn yet; she was _far_ from finished with him. She leaned down and found the soft, sensitive spot below his ear. She kissed it once, twice, then ran her tongue in light gentle circles. Isabelle felt Meliorn's hands tighten on her waist as her lips moved down his neck to his Adam's apple. She trailed her tongue to the side of neck, down the curve to his perfectly sculpted shoulder, using her teeth to gently nip out one perfect bite. At the sensation of teeth on skin, Meliorn lightly arched his back. This action only encouraged Isabelle in her exploration of his upper body. She slid her hands down his sides and her tongue along his collarbone. He tasted salty and she knew he'd been working that day. She skimmed her lips down his chest, finding his hard nipple on her way down. She lingered a moment, swirling her tongue around its center, followed by a gentle tug with her teeth. Meliorn groaned slightly under his breath as Isabelle repeated her tease on the other nipple.

As she continued down his abdomen her tongue left a wet trail where it touched his warm skin. Her hands still at his waist, she tucked her fingers just under the waistband of his pants and brought them around to the front. She began to tug at the drawstrings and was suddenly on her back in one smooth motion, her camisole gone. _Oh the perks of being with a faerie. _ Isabelle was content to allow Meliorn to take over the seduction. She knew she had pushed him to the edge and that was her favorite part.

Meliorn's long hair brushed on Isabelle's shoulders like silk as he leaned over her. His lips started gently massaging her own, but didn't remain gentle for long. Isabelle sensed his need as the kiss increased with urgency. He parted Isabelle's lips with his tongue, exploring her mouth as his hand slid up her left side, continuing along her arm. He pushed both arms so they were extended over her head and held them there with one hand while the other moved to her stomach. Isabelle inhaled his scent as he moved to her neck, trailing his tongue from her ear to her collarbone. He blew warm air on the wet trail and made her shiver. Meliorn formed a line of kisses down her breast bone while tracing gentle fingers along the bottom of her lace bra. He drew back to admire the clothing at Isabelle knew would not be in place for much longer. He trailed his tongue along the top edge of the right cup then skimmed his lips along the surface of the lace. He found her hard nipple through the fabric and lightly nipped at it with his teeth, caressing the other breast with his free hand. He found the clasp in the front and freed her breasts. "Beautiful." He said the word so softly, Isabelle wasn't sure he'd actually said it at all.

Meliorn's eyes traveled over her body appreciatively. She loved the way he looked at her, as if he were trying to devour her with his gaze. God knows he devoured her every other way. She arched her back to encourage his exploration, aching for the feel of his hands. He sat up, straddling her thighs. She could see the length of him straining against the fabric of his pants and longed to feel it against her. Before she could spend much energy on that thought, his hands were caressing the tops of her thighs. As they moved upward, his thumbs brushed her center through the lace of her thong. Isabelle lifted her hips searching for more pressure, but was denied. Meliorn shook his head, not unlike the way she had earlier. Isabelle groaned though Meliorn knew she enjoyed the torture. His hands continued to travel up her body and cupped her breasts. His thumbs teased her nipples and her breath caught in her throat. Meliorn brought his lips to her breast, his hair caressing her torso as he leaned down. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, moving farther away from it with every circle.

He took the nipple in his mouth and began to suck gently. As he tantalized her nipple, his hand traveled down her side to her hip. He cupped her ass as she wrapped her leg around his waist and pulled him closer to her body. This time she was not denied; Isabelle knew he was ultimately powerless when it came to his desire for her. He ran his hand up her thigh and tightened her leg around his body. Meliorn bucked his hips with force, pressing himself to her as Isabelle ground her hips against his. Their breathing was growing faster and deeper. She slid her hand under his pants and grabbed his ass; pulling him closer to her so there would be no doubt that she was ready for him.

Meliorn was ready for her, too.

Isabelle realized that the fabric separating them had disappeared. Meliorn sat back on his knees and reached for a pillow to place under Isabelle's head; he always took extra measures to ensure her comfort. Isabelle took a moment to take in his naked body, beautiful as ever and glistening with a light sheen of sweat. She was unable to wait for him to return to her arms; she sat up, wrapped her arms around him and kissed his collarbone. Meliorn looked down at her with something in his eyes other than lust. Tenderness? Affection? He leaned down to kiss her and together they fell back onto the blanket and pillows. Isabelle loved feeling his weight on top of her. It was arousing and comforting at the same time. The affection she felt for him tugged at her heart, as always, but she pushed it away and replaced it with blind lust, telling herself he was doing the same.

They kissed, their tongues swirling together as if in a passionate dance. Breathing deeply, Isabelle opened herself to Meliorn and wrapped her legs around his thighs. Meliorn's breath stopped as he felt how warm and wet she was with his tip. He broke the kiss to look into Isabelle's eyes, taking a moment to get lost in them. He brought his forehead to hers, eyes locked as he oh so slowly slid his length into her. Isabelle gasped as their bodies connected and his lips found hers again. As he drew out his lips moved to her neck, sucking and biting, pushing her closer to the edge. Isabelle arched her back as he drew away from her completely, then suddenly drove himself into her with enough force that she cried out in pleasure. A smile formed on Meliorn's lips as she grabbed his ass with both hands and pulled him to her. Her hips bucked to meet his stroke for stroke. She could feel his breath heavy on her neck and the sensation served to increase their passion.

Suddenly, Meliorn stopped moving. Isabelle began to groan in protest and arch her hips to him, but he stilled her with one hand. Looking directly into her eyes, he began to slide himself into her slower than humanly possible. The sensation had Isabelle crying out in desperation. Meliorn drew himself out, and as he began to move back into her, he grabbed her hips and rolled so that he was now lying and she was sitting on top of him. Using his hands on her hips, he began to guide her motion back and forth. Isabelle leaned back as she moved on him. Now it was his turn to groan with pleasure. Using his hands for support, Isabelle steadied her rhythm and increased the pace. Meliorn raised his hips to drive himself farther into Isabelle and she increased the pressure of her movements.

The lovers stared into each others' eyes and knew the end was nearing. Isabelle pushed down the dread of leaving him and tried to focus on the present moment and that passion that was driving them toward mutual ecstasy. Meliorn's body rocked with orgasm. As he bucked his hips and drove as hard as he could into her, he arched himself up to meet her. Isabelle's cries were muffled by his mouth covering hers in a passionate kiss. They held onto each other as they both came, tumbling over the edge into oblivion. Isabelle trembled and clung to Meliorn, grinding and clenching her way through the orgasm. Meliorn held her like he would never let her go, waiting for her body to still. When they were both empty and panting, he pulled her down next to him in a pile of soft down. Isabelle curled into him and sighed as she was covered with something thick and warm. Meliorn watched her as she slept, her breathing deep and even.

When Isabelle woke, she was dressed in a soft robe, covered with a thick comforter, and alone. She sat up and looked around, knowing that he would be long gone by now. She felt empty as the usual ache settled into her chest. Isabelle took a deep breath and noticed a plate of fruit and cheese with a glass of wine next to her. She smiled because although their encounters were seemed to be driven by pure lust, Meliorn always took care of her. She settled back into the pillows to eat before heading home.

Meliorn watched from beneath a tree as Isabelle ate and looked at the stars. His arms ached for her and his heart broke as he thought of leaving here there, all alone. He knew that the more he pretended to be emotionless in his regard for her, the more it would hurt him, but it was for the best. He knew a deeper relationship would never be allowed; it was against the rules of his kind. So, he continued to torture himself because he could not bear to be away from her. He sighed as she stood to get dressed, turned, and headed back to his home, beneath the waters of the lake.


End file.
